EP083
| ja_op=ライバル！ | ja_ed=タイプ・ワイルド | olmteam=Team Ota | scenario=冨岡淳広 | storyboard=小林清志 | director=えがみきよし | art=藤田正幸 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=EP081-EP090 | footnotes=* }} Poké Ball Peril (Japanese: なんごくポケモンとＧＳボール Southern Pokémon and the GS Ball) is the 83rd episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on February 11, 1999 and in the United States on January 15, 2000. Blurb After making a crash landing onto Valencia Island, our heroes get directions to Professor Ivy's laboratory where the mysterious Pokéball is being held. Once at the laboratory, Brock realizes that Professor Ivy and her group of scientists are Pokémon breeders just like him! Suddenly Brock begins to feel at home and thinks about staying for awhile to continue his studies on Pokémon breeding. Plot After the events in the previous episode, and manage to crash-land Team Rocket's on Valencia Island. They get to an outlook and realize that they cannot find Professor Ivy's lab. points to what appears to be a Pokémon Center. They go inside and find a Nurse Joy, much like Kanto's Centers, and she gives them the directions to Ivy's lab. They get to the lab and go inside, where they are met by three girls who lead the trio down to the beach. There, a comes out of the sea as a woman pets it, shocking everyone with her skill. Gyarados takes her to the shore as one of the girls tosses her a lab coat. She introduces herself as Professor Ivy. Back at the lab, Ivy shows them the gold Poké Ball. She reveals the inscribed letters on the top of the ball, giving it the name the GS Ball. One of the assistants demonstrates how the ball could not be transported. Ivy also points out how multiple attempts to open it have all failed. Ivy hands the Ball over to Ash to deliver to . Meanwhile, at the airfield, James and are dismayed by the ruined blimp, but Jessie reminds them that Ash and his friends have a return trip booked. Knowing that it means another shot at catching , starts repairing the blimp. Ivy leads Ash and the others through the outdoor environment, which serves as an extension of her lab. smells the flowers, but is startled after a steps out of the bushes. Ash checks his Pokédex and notices the Vileplume has . The assistants rush out a crate of Pokémon food as other come out, all possessing an unusual orange coloring. Ivy explains that she has bred and raised all of Valencia Island's Pokémon, and they form an invaluable part of her research into the effect of the tropical climate's effects on Pokémon. Just then, an assistant points out that the has not eaten in days despite them offering it different food combinations. Brock samples the food before running off. He returns to smash , pointing out that the taste is important. He sprinkles the solution onto the food, and the Butterfree flies down immediately to eat, amazing Ivy. Back at the living quarters, everyone is shocked at the amount of disorder there. Brock promptly puts on his gear and goes into a cleaning frenzy, making the place spotless and preparing dinner, much to the pleasure of Ivy and the assistants. Later that night, while everyone sleeps, Ivy and the assistants watch Vileplume mark the area with its pollen. Brock offers them some rice balls as he watches. An assistant notices a entering the pollen cloud. Ivy rushes in to pull Raticate to safety, in the process exposing herself to the pollen, which weakens her. She orders the assistants to contact the Pokémon Center. At the Center, Joy treats both Raticate and Ivy. Due to her actions, Raticate was not severely hurt and will recover. The assistants show their concerns for Ivy as Brock watches with admiration. The next day, Ash and Misty prepare to leave, but they notice Brock is not with them. They find him fixing the roof with , and Ivy notes that Brock wants to stay. Brock explains that he can learn about Pokémon at the lab and that they need him more than Ash does. Ash agrees, and he and Misty bid farewell to Brock, Ivy, and her assistants. Later on, Misty notes how different it will be without Brock before bringing up the dilemma about getting back to Pallet Town. Ash brings out the blimp tickets, but Misty quickly reminds him that the blimp was a sham. When arrive at the airfield, they find a brand-new blimp on standby, and a disguised Team Rocket whisks them aboard. The ship takes to the skies as manages to get onboard. When Ash and Misty request food, Team Rocket steps out and drops a steel cage to imprison them before revealing themselves. They notice Brock is not with them and tease them about being a couple. Ash orders Pikachu to attack, but Jessie warns that the attack will destroy the entire blimp. Just then, Jigglypuff jumps in and s, putting Ash and Misty to sleep. Team Rocket quickly grabs s and opens the hatch to escape, with Jigglypuff flying out with them. However, Ash and Misty remain caged and asleep on the blimp without a pilot. Major events * and meet Professor Ivy. * Ash receives the GS Ball from Professor Ivy. * decides to become Professor Ivy's assistant and leaves the group. * Ash and head back to Pallet Town, but are caught in one of 's traps and left alone aboard a pilotless blimp. Debuts Humans * Professor Ivy Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy * * Professor Ivy * Professor Ivy's assistants Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (multiple; ) * (×2; ) * ( ) * * * * Trivia ]] * Professor Oak's Pokémon Lecture: ** Pokémon senryū summary: Beware of , thunder, fires, and fathers. * Though Professor Ivy said that Pokémon have slightly different coloration in the Orange Islands, only Butterfree's coloration remained consistent in future episodes. All of the other Pokémon seen have had their regular colors in the Orange Islands. Even when a and a from Valencia Island appeared in ''The Power of One, they were normal-colored. * Near the end of the episode, right before uses on , they warn that the blimp is filled with flammable gas, and if Pikachu used an attack, they would explode. This is most likely a reference to the of 1937, when a German zeppelin filled with flammable hydrogen gas exploded and crash-landed while attempting to land in New Jersey, killing 36 people. The cause of the explosion was most likely due to a static electricity build-up that had sparked and ignited the gas. * The cry of the in the Who's That Pokémon? segment is different from other Lapras depicted. Errors * The title card displays the name for this episode as Pokéball Peril instead of Poké Ball Peril (incorrectly formatting "Poké Ball"). The title Pokéball Peril is also used on Pokémon.com. ** This episode's title is formatted as PokéBall Peril on the DVD menu of Australian DVDs. * This episode, Pallet Party Panic, and A Scare in the Air use the Pokémon Theme instead of as the opening in the Kids' WB! and Cartoon Network airings, the Netflix and Pokémon TV video-on-demand, and Australian DVD releases. However, the US DVD releases use Pokémon World. * When Ash and are walking by themselves after waving goodbye to everybody, Misty's ponytail is on the right side instead of the left. When the camera changes to the close up, the ponytail is back on the left. * When saying goodbye, has on his apron, but then is shown with his usual green vest seconds later. * While on the video phone, Professor Ivy has the receiver and so does , but Ash speaks without it. Ash can obviously hear Professor Oak talking too. EP083 title card.png|The title card Dub edits * Pikachu's Jukebox: My Best Friends * In the dub, James calls Ash and Misty a pair of "very romantic creatures" when Team Rocket captures them. In the Japanese version, he teases them that they had decided to "dump that guy" (Brock) and elope. In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |fr_eu= |de= |he=סכנת כדור הפוקימו |hi=पोके बॉल का खतरा |hu= |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ro= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 083 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes by one-time storyboarders Category:Episodes directed by Kiyoshi Egami Category:Episodes animated by Masayuki Fujita Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes in which a main character leaves the group de:Gefahr im Verzug! (Staffel 2) es:EP085 fr:EP083 it:EP083 ja:無印編第83話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第84集